W płomieniach indyjskiego buntu/Cz.1/14
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:W płomieniach indyjskiego buntu JEDEN PRZECIW TRZEM. Za kilka już dni mieliśmy nareszcie przebyć pierwsze pochyłości tych okolic północnych Indji, które stopniowo dosięgają najwyższych wyżyn świata. Dotąd zmiany gruntu były tak nieznaczne, że stalowy nasz olbrzym nie czuł ich prawie. Czas był burzliwy, nadewszystko dżdżysty, ale średnia temperatura czyniła go znośniejszym; drogi nie popsuły się jeszcze i opierały się należycie szerokim i ciężkim kołom pociągu. Jeśli gdzieniegdzie, skutkiem wybojów, koła zapadały się głębiej, Storr przyspieszał bieg lekkiem poruszeniem regulatora, co było dostatecznem do przebycia przeszkody. Dotąd byliśmy najzupełniej zadowoleni z naszego sposobu podróżowania, z motoru obmyślonego przez Banksa, oraz z wygód, jakie zapewniał nam nasz ruchomy dom. Coraz to nowe krajobrazy przesuwały się przed naszym wzrokiem. Nie były to już te niezmierzone płaszczyzny, rozciągające się od doliny Gangesu. Szczyty Himalajów tworzyły od północy jakby olbrzymią ramę, o którą opierały się chmury gnane południowo-zachodnim wiatrem. Nie można jeszcze było dojrzeć malowniczego profilu łańcucha tych gór, rysującego się o jakie 8000 metrów ponad powierzchnią morza, ale w miarę zbliżania się do granicy tybetańskiej, kraj przybierał coraz dzikszą postać, dżungle zajmowały coraz większe przestrzenie ze szkodą pól przeznaczonych pod uprawę. Także flora tej części Indji była zupełnie odmienna. Palmy ustąpiły miejsca wspaniałym banianom, krzewistym mangowcom, dostarczającym tej krainie najlepszych owoców, kępom bambusów, których gałęzie wznosiły się o sto stóp ponad ziemią. Pojawiały się tu także piękne mangowce z szerokiemi kwiatami, nasycające powietrze przenikającą wonią, przepyszne klony, kilka gatunków dębów, kasztany z owocami najeżonemi kolcami jak morskie zwierzokrzewy, drzewa kauczukowe, z których sok wypływał jakby przez otwarte żyły, a obok nich skromniejsze wzrostem, ale jaśniejące świetniejszemi barwami, geranje, rododendrony, drzewa wawrzynowe, rosnące całemi zagonami wzdłuż drogi. Tu i ówdzie jakaś wioska z lepiankami ze słomy tub trzciny, dwie lub trzy zagrody ukryte wśród drzew, ukazywały się jeszcze niekiedy, ale coraz większą ilością mil oddzielone od siebie. Ludność zmniejszała się w miarę zbliżania się do wyżyn. Ponad temi rozległemi krajobrazami roztaczało się szare i mgliste niebo; ulewne deszcze padały coraz częściej; od 13. do 14. czerwca nie było ani jednego dnia pogodnego; w takich dniach nie opuszczaliśmy salonu Steam-House, szukając rozrywki w czytaniu, rozmowie, lub wreszcie w paleniu cygar i w grze w wista. Naturalnie, że w takich dniach strzelby nasze próżnowały całkowicie. Dnia 17. czerwca zatrzymaliśmy się w pobliżu bungalowu, przeznaczonego wyłącznie na wypoczynek dla podróżnych. Wypogodziło się nieco, a stalowy olbrzym, który tak niezmordowanie pracował przez cztery dni, domagał się, jeśli nie wypoczynku, to przynajmniej starannego obejrzenia. Mieliśmy zatem spędzić tu pozostające pół dnia i nadchodzącą noc. Taki dom zajezdny nazywają tu karawanserajem; wznosi się on przy wielkich drogach publicznych w kształcie czworobocznego budynku, otaczającego wewnętrzny dziedziniec; cztery wieżyczki, zdobiące go zwykle po rogach, nadają mu całkiem wschodnią postać. Każdy taki karawanseraj jest zaopatrzony w odpowiednią liczbę służby, składającej się z tak zwanego „bhisti”, obowiązanego nosić wodę, z kucharza, zadowalniającego mało wymagających podróżnych, poprzestających na kurczętach lub jajach, i z „khansama”, to jest dostawcy żywności, z którym wprost można się umawiać o pożywienie, zazwyczaj bardzo tanio sprzedawane. „Peon”, to jest nadzorca karawanseraju, jest to ajent szanownej kompanji, do której należy większa część tych zakładów, zostających pod dozorem okręgowego inżyniera. Takie karawanseraje podlegają dziwnej ale ściśle zachowanej regule: każdemu podróżnemu wolno przebywać w nich 24 godzin, lecz jeśli pragnie zabawić dłużej, powinien mieć na to pozwolenie od nadzorującego inżyniera, w przeciwnym razie pierwszy lepszy przybywający Anglik czy Hindus ma prawo żądać, aby mu ustąpił miejsca. Zaledwie zatrzymaliśmy się, wywarł nasz olbrzym stalowy niezwykłe wrażenie, to jest zwrócił na siebie powszechną uwagę; przyznać jednak trzeba, że obecni goście karawanseraju spoglądali na niego z pogardą, zbyt jednak przesadzoną, aby była rzeczywistą. Wprawdzie nie byli to zwykli śmiertelnicy podróżujący dla interesów lub przyjemności, ani oficerowie angielscy wracający do pułków stojących nad granicą nepalską, ani też kupcy indyjscy, ciągnący karawaną ku stepom Afganistanu. Był to ni mniej ni więcej tylko książę Guru Singh w swej własnej osobie, syn niepodległego radży Guzaratu, także będący również radżą, podróżujący z wielką okazałością i przepychem po północnej części indyjskiego półwyspu. Książę ten zajął nietylko trzy czy cztery sale karawanseraju, ale zamknął wszelki przystęp do niego, gdyż dokoła rozłożyła się towarzysząca mu służba. Dotąd nie zdarzyło mi się jeszcze spotkać radży, podróżującego z licznym pocztem dworzan i służby, to też skoro tylko zajęliśmy wygodne stanowisko o jakie ćwierć mili od karawanseraju, w prześlicznej miejscowości nad brzegiem mile szemrzącego strumyka, pod cieniem wspaniałych pandanusów, ja, kapitan Hod i Banks, poszliśmy zwiedzić obozowisko księcia Guru Singh. Syn radży nigdy sam nie ruszy się z miejsca. Doprawdy, nie zazdroszczę tym wszystkim, którzy nie mogą ruszyć się z miejsca bez poruszenia zaraz setek ludzi. Lepiej być pieszym wędrowcem, z kijem w ręku, z tłumoczkiem na plecach i przerzuconą przez ramię dubeltówką, niż księciem podróżującym w Indjach, z całym ceremoniałem jaki nakazuje tak wysokie stanowisko. To nie człowiek, udający się z jednej miejscowości do drugiej, to cała mieścina zmieniająca swe geograficzne położenie – rzekł śmiejąc się Banks. – Wolę nasz Steam-House – odrzekłem i nie zamieniałbym się z tym synem potężnego radży. – Kto wie – odrzekł kapitan – czy i ten książę nie wolałby naszego przenośnego domu, niż swój kłopotliwy tabor. – A niech tylko dobrze zapłaci, a urządzę mu nie dom ale pałac parowy – rzekł Banks – ale zanim to nastąpi, zobaczmy jak też on urządził się w swoim obozie. Orszak księcia składał się z nie mniej jak pięciuset osób. Zewnątrz karawanseraju, na płaszczyźnie ocienionej wielkiemi drzewami, stało dwieście wozów uszykowanych symetrycznie, tworząc wielkie obozowisko. Do jednych zaprzężone były woły zebu, do innych bawoły, trzy przepyszne słonie dźwigały bogate palankiny, oprócz tego stało gotowych dwadzieścia wielbłądów, pochodzących z krajów na wschód od Indusu. Karawanie tej nie brakło ani muzykantów zachwycających uszy jego wysokości, ani zabawiających go sztukmistrzów i kuglarzy. Orszak ten uzupełniało trzystu tragarzy i dwustu halabardników, których żołd wyczerpałby każdy skarbiec, prócz skarbca niezależnego radży indyjskiego. Muzykanci grali na tamburynie, cymbałach, tamtam i należeli do tej szkoły, zastępującej dźwięki hałasem; rzępolili także na gitarze i skrzypcach, które nigdy nie były nastrajane. Pomiędzy kuglarzami znajdowali się tak zwani „sapwallach” czyli poskromiciele wężów, „slutuisowie”, bardzo biegli we władaniu szablą; akrobaci tańczący na niewyprostowanej linie z piramidą garnków na głowie a z rogami bawolemi u nóg i sztukmistrze umiejący zamieniać według życzenia widzów jadowite „kobry”, stare skóry wężów, lub też jadowite węże uczynić nieszkodliwemi. Bajadery zaś należały do klasy owych ślicznych „bundelisek” tak poszukiwanych przez wyprawiających wieczory, podczas których zabawiają zebranych śpiewami i tańcem. Były one ubrane bardzo przyzwoicie, w szaty muślinowe haftowane złotem lub w plisowane spódniczki i szerokie szarfy, które tańcząc przerzucają nader zręcznie; prócz tego stroiły je bogate klejnoty, branzolety, pierścienie na palcach rąk i nóg a przy kostkach miały srebrne dzwoneczki. W takich ubraniach wykonywują słynny taniec wśród jaj z niezrównaną zręcznością i wdziękiem. Taniec ten spodziewałem się zobaczyć, gdyby nas radża zaprosił. Prócz tego znajdowała się w obozie niezliczona liczba mężczyzn, kobiet i dzieci, nie wiem już jakie spełniających obowiązki. Mężczyźni byli udrapowani w długi kawał materji, zwany „dhoti” lub też mieli na sobie koszulę, zwaną „angarkah” i długie białe szaty „żamah”, co wyglądało bardzo malowniczo. Kobiety miały na sobie „choli”, rodzaj żakietu z krótkiemi rękawami, oraz „sari” odpowiadające męskim dhoti, które owijają zręcznie około siebie, a koniec malowniczo zarzucają na głowę. Czekając na godzinę obiadową, Hindusi rozciągnięci pod drzewami, palili cygara zawinięte w zielone liście lub tak zwane „garguli”, rodzaj mieszaniny z tytoniu, melasy i opium. Inni żuli mieszaninę z liści betelu, rodzaju orzechów i gaszonego wapna, mającą własności ułatwiające trawienie, co jest bardzo zbawienne w skwarnym klimacie Indji. Wszyscy ci ludzie, przywykli do życia karawanowego, żyli w zupełnej zgodzie, nie okazując najmniejszego ożywienia, chyba tylko podczas jakiejś uroczystości. Byli oni jak członkowie wędrownych trup teatralnych, którzy zapadają w najzupełniejszą apatję, skoro tylko nie są na scenie. Gdyśmy doszli do obozowiska, Hindusi oddali nam pozdrowienie „salam”, kłaniając się aż do ziemi, większość wołała: „Sahib! sahib!” co znaczy: panie, panie! Odpowiedzieliśmy przyjaznem skinieniem. Spodziewałem się, że książę Guru Singh zechce urządzić dla nas zabawę, jakich zwykle nie skąpią radżowie. Dziedziniec bungalowu nadawał się doskonale do tańca bajader, do sztuk akrobatów i kuglarzy, i przyznaję, że szczerze pragnąłem tego widowiska pod cieniem wspaniałych drzew, które daleko więcej by mnie zajęło niż jakieś przedstawienie w naszych ciasnych i zamkniętych teatrach, wśród płóciennych i drewnianych ścian i dekoracji. Wspomniałem o tem moim towarzyszom, którzy choć podzielali moje pragnienia, nie spodziewali się jednakże, by się spełniły. – Radża Guzaratu – rzekł mi Banks – jest jednym z tych niepodległych, co zaledwie chcieli się poddać po poskromieniu buntu Sipajów, w ciągu którego zachowywał się bardzo dwuznacznie. Nie lubi on Anglików, więc zapewne i syn jego nie zechce nic zrobić dla naszej przyjemności. – No! – zawołał kapitan Hod – to obejdziemy się bez jego zabawy. Jakoż rzeczywiście nie pozwolono nam nawet zwiedzić wnętrza obozowiska. Może książę Guru Singh oczekiwał urzędowych odwiedzin pułkownika Munro, ale ten ani myślał o tem. Powróciliśmy do siebie, gdzie oczekiwał nas wyborny obiad, sporządzony przez pana Parazard. Jednakże główną jego podstawą były konserwy, gdyż od kilku już dni ciągłe niepogody nie pozwalały na polowanie. Nazajutrz dnia 18. czerwca wszystko było gotowe tak, żeśmy następnego dnia mogli odjechać równo ze świtem. O piątej Kalut zaczął palić; nasz słoń wyprzężony stał o jakie 50 kroków od pociągu; maszynista przysposabiał zapas wody. My zaś przechadzaliśmy się przez ten czas nad brzegiem rzeczki. Wtem zbliżyła się ku nam gromadka Hindusów. Było ich pięciu czy sześciu, strojnych w bogate szaty, w jedwabne tuniki, w bogato złotem haftowane turbany. Towarzyszyło im dwunastu żołnierzy uzbrojonych w karabiny i pałasze. Jeden z nich miał wieniec z zielonych liści, co dowodziło obecności jakiejś znakomitej osoby. Znakomitością tą był książę Guru Singh, mężczyzna trzydziestopięcioletni, o dumnej postawie, doskonały typ potomków tych legendowych radżów, w których rysach zachował się jeszcze charakter macharattów. Książę nie raczył nawet zauważyć nas i zbliżył się wprost do naszego olbrzymiego słonia, którego właśnie Storr zamierzał wprawić w ruch. Choć starał się nie okazać tego, jednakże przyglądał mu się z pewną ciekawością. – Kto zbudował tę maszynę? – zapytał Storra? Maszynista wskazał stojącego wśród nas inżyniera. Książę Guru Singh doskonale mówił po angielsku. – Więc to pan?.. – rzekł przez zęby, zwracając się do Banksa. – Tak to ja… – odrzekł tenże. Mówiono mi, że była to fantazja zmarłego radży Butanu. – Rzeczywiście. – I pocóż – rzekł książę – niegrzecznie wzruszając ramionami, pocóż kazać ciągnąć się maszynami, mogąc mieć na usługi słonie z ciała i kości. – Zapewne dlatego – odparł Banks – że słoń ten jest silniejszy, jak wszystkie te, które posiadał zmarły książę. – Oh! – rzekł Guru Singh, pogardliwie wysuwając wargę, silniejszy! – I to o wiele – powiedział Banks. – Ani jeden z posiadanych przez pana słoni nie zdołałby zmusić naszego, aby wbrew swej woli ruszył choć jedną łapą, dorzucił kapitan, któremu bardzo się nie podobało niegrzeczne i wyniosłe zachowanie się księcia. – Co, co? – zapytał Guru Singh. – Przyjaciel mój powiedział, co i ja potwierdzam, ze ten sztuczny zwierz może stawić opór sile dziesięciu par koni, a pańskie trzy słonie sprzężone razem, nie zdołałyby go ruszyć na krok z miejsca. – Zupełnie temu nie wierzę – odrzekł książę. – I w tem mylisz się pan najzupełniej – rzekł kapitan Hod. – A jeśli wasza wysokość przeznaczy odpowiednią sumę, obowiązuję się wystawić mu słonia o sile dwudziestu najsilniejszych słoni, jakie pan posiada. – To się tylko tak mówi – odrzekł oschle Guru Singh. – I tak się rzeczywiście robi – odpowiedział Banks. Książę zaczynał się niecierpliwić; widać było, że nie znosił oporu. – Czy możnaby zaraz zrobić próbę? – zapytał po chwili namysłu. – A można – odrzekł inżynier. – A nawet, dodał książę, próbę można połączyć z wysokim zakładem, jeśli tylko nie cofniesz się z obawy przegrania, jakby to zapewnie uczynił i wasz słoń, gdyby miał współubiegać się z moimi. – Stalowy olbrzym miałby się cofnąć przed walką! – krzyknął kapitan Hod – kto śmie to mówić?.. – Ja – odrzekł Guru Singh. – I jakiż książę stawiłbyś zakład? zapytał inżynier, krzyżując ręce na piersiach. – Cztery tysiące rupji – odrzekł książę, jeśli masz do przegrania taką sumę. Wynosiło to około 10.000 zł.; zakład to nie mały. Kapitan byłby chętnie trzymał i podwójny zakład, ale skromne jego fundusze nie pozwalały na to. – Odmawiasz! – rzekł jego wysokość, dla którego 4.000 rupji było bagatelą, boisz się ryzykować marnej sumy? Przyjmuję! – rzekł przysuwając się pułkownik Munro, a to jedno jego słowo miało swoją wartość. – Pułkownik Munro zakłada się więc o 4.000 rupji? – zapytał książę. – Nawet i o 10.000 rupji, jeśli książę chcesz, odpowiedział pułkownik. – Zgoda! – odpowiedział Guru Singh! Inżynier uścisnął dłoń pułkownika, jakby dziękując mu za ocalenie od upokorzenia wobec dumnego radży, dostrzegłem jednak, że przez chwilę brwi jego ściągnęły się i pomyślałem sobie, czy czasem nie przecenił siły swego przyrządu. Co do kapitana, radość błyszczała w jego oczach zacierał wesoło ręce i rzekł przysuwając się do naszego słonia: – Baczność stalowy olbrzymie, masz stanąć w obronie honoru naszej starej Anglji; ufam, że wyjdziesz zwycięzcą ! Cała służba naszego pociągu uszykowała się po jednej stronie drogi; Hindusi przybiegli, aby patrzeć na gotującą się walkę. Banks opuścił nas i wszedł do wieży, aby wraz ze Storrem powiększyć siłę pary buchającej kłębami z trąby Stalowego Olbrzyma. Jednocześnie na skinienie księcia Guru Singh, kilku z jego służby udało się do karawanseraju, skąd przyprowadzili trzy słonie, oswobodzone z podróżnych ciężarów. Były to przepyszne zwierzęta pochodzące z Bengalu, większe znacznie od słoni Indji południowych. Przyznam się, że widok tych wspaniałych zwierząt w całej sile zaniepokoił mnie nieco. „Mahutowie” siedzący na ich olbrzymich karkach, kierowali słonie rękami i podniecali głosem. Gdy słonie przechodziły przed jego wysokością, największy z trzech, istny olbrzym, zatrzymał się, przykląkł, poczem podniósł trąbę i pozdrowił księcia jak dobrze wytresowany dworak. Następnie z obu towarzyszami zbliżył się do stalowego olbrzyma i zaczęli przyglądać mu się z podziwieniem ale i z pewną obawą. Jako zaprząg przytwierdzono do tenderu grube łańcuchy. Serce biło mi silnie; kapitan szarpał wąsy, nie mógł ustać spokojnie. Co do pułkownika Munro, był jak najspokojniejszy, może nawet obojętniejszy od księcia Guru Singh. – Jesteśmy gotowi – rzekł Banks, skoro podoba się waszej wysokości… – Podoba mi się już – odrzekł. I zaraz skinął ręką; mahuci wydali odpowiedni świst, i w tej chwili trzy słonie, szarpnąwszy maszynę silnie i jednozgodnie posunęły ją o parę kroków. Krzyknąłem mimowolnie; Hod tupnął nogą ze złości. Zahamuj koła! – zawołał inżynier, zwracając się do maszynisty, który natychmiast spełnił rozkaz. Stalowy olbrzym stanął i nie ruszył się więcej, pomimo, że słonie podniecane przez mahutów, czyniły największe wysiłki, aby go poruszyć z miejsca. Daremnie, zdawało się, że przyrósł do gruntu. Książę Guru Singh przygryzł usta do krwi; Hod radośnie klaskał rękami. – Naprzód! – krzyknął Banks, – O! tak!… naprzód!… naprzód! – wołał kapitan. Otworzono szeroko regulator, ogromne kłęby pary buchnęły trąbą, podniesione koła zaczęły się obracać, i pomimo szalonego oporu jaki stawiały słonie, zostały pociągnięte i musiały iść w tył, ryjąc głęboko ziemię. – Go ahead! Go ahead! – wołał kapitan. A olbrzym stalowy biegł naprzód, aż przepyszne słonie księcia popadały na ziemię; wlókł je tak ze dwadzieścia kroków, nie czując tego nawet.Wiwat! wiwat! wiwat! – krzyczał kapitan Hod nie będąc już panem swego uniesienia. Możnaby do tych trzech słoni przyłączyć cały karawanseraj jego wysokości, a nasz stalowy olbrzym tyle zważałby na niego, co na jedno piórko. Pułkownik dał znak ręką; Banks zamknął regulator, słoń nasz stanął. Wtedy trzy słonie jego wysokości przedstawiały pocieszny widok; ich trąby poruszały się niespokojnie, machały łapami w powietrzu, kręcąc się jakby olbrzymie chrząszcze przewrócone na grzbiet. Książę, zawstydzony i zły odszedł nie czekając końca. Odprzężono słonie, podniosły się, wyraźnie jakby upokorzone porażką. Gdy wracając, przechodziły koło stalowego olbrzyma, największy z nich, mimo nawoływań kornaka, ugiął kolano i pozdrowił go trąbą, jak pierwej księcia Guru Singh. W kwadrans później Hindus „Kamdar” t. j. sekretarz jego wysokości przybył do naszego obozowiska, przynosząc pułkownikowi worek, zawierający przegrany zakład, 10.000 rupji. Pułkownik odebrawszy, rzucił go z pogardą, mówiąc: dla służby jego wysokości! Poczem najobojętniej zwrócił się ku Steam-House. Trudno byłoby lepszą dać nauczkę pyszałkowi, rzucającemu nam tak pogardliwe wyzwanie. Niebawem przyprzężono naszego stalowego olbrzyma do pociągu i ruszyliśmy prędko wśród okrzyków zdziwionych Hindusów. Wkrótce straciliśmy z oczu karawanseraj księcia Guru Singh. Nazajutrz Steam-House zaczął się wspinać na pierwsze wyniosłości łączące równiny z podnóżami Himalajów. Nasz stalowy olbrzym, łączący w sobie siłę 80 koni, z łatwością przebywał strome, pod górę pnące się drogi, nie potrzeba nawet było dodawać pary. Tak więc wznosiliśmy się coraz wyżej; panorama rozszerzała się ciągle, a ku południowi horyzont roztaczał się coraz dalej. Krajobrazy były tak urocze i zachwycające, że nieraz zatrzymywaliśmy się po parę godzin, aby się im napatrzeć do woli. Ta jazda pod górę, przerywana dłuższemi i krótszemi wypoczynkami, trwała od 19. do 26. czerwca. – Tylko trochę cierpliwości – mówił kapitan Hod, a nasz pociąg dowiózłby nas na sam szczyt Himalajów. – Trochę przesadzone żądanie, kolego rzekł – inżynier. – Pewny jestem, żeby tego dokazał, odrzekł unosząc się kapitan. – Zapewne, gdyby niebawem nie stanął temu na przeszkodzie brak drogi możliwej do przebycia i z warunkiem zaopatrzenia się w dostateczny zapas paliwa, którego nie znalazłby wśród lodowców, a nadto jeszcze brak na takiej wysokości powietrza potrzebnego do oddychania. Ale pocóż mielibyśmy wdzierać się w strefy tak niemożliwe do zamieszkania? Zatrzymamy się raczej w jakiejś ślicznej miejscowości na skraju lasu, zalecającej się zdrowem, orzeźwiającem powietrzem. Tym sposobem nasz przyjaciel, pułkownik Munro, będzie mógł mniemać, że przeniósł swój bungalow z Kalkutty w góry Nepalu i zabawimy tam tak długo, jak będzie żądał. Od dwóch dni droga stawała się coraz cięższą do przebycia z powodu wybojów spowodowanych deszczami; pociąg zapuszczał się w puste prawie okolice. Nigdzie nie było widać wiosek ani miasteczek; zaledwie niekiedy jakąś osadę wśród nieskończonych lasów, lub tu i ówdzie jakieś odosobnione mieszkanie. Trzy czy cztery razy zdarzyło nam się spotkać po kilku górali, przypatrujących się naszemu słoniowi z niewysłowionem zadziwieniem. Może patrząc na cudowny przyrząd wznoszący się ciągle ku wyżynom, sądzili, że Brahmie przyszła fantazja przenieść jakąś całą pagodę na jakiś niedostępny szczyt gór nepalskich. Nareszcie dnia 25. czerwca Banks krzyknął do maszynisty: Stój! i tu był kres pierwszej części naszej podróży po Indjach północnych. Pociąg zatrzymał się na rozległej polance w pobliżu strumienia, którego przejrzyste wody miały zaspakajać nasze gospodarskie potrzeby przez czas kilkomiesięcznego pobytu. Można było ogarnąć stąd wzrokiem nader rozległe przestrzenie.